Electronic devices utilize a variety of devices, such as processors, that generate heat when operating. Fans are often internally disposed within the computer housing (e.g., case fans) to dissipate heat through convective cooling. Processors often utilize not only an on-board processor heat sink or heat spreader, but also an attendant fan dedicated to convectively cool the heat sink and/or the processor.
Electronic devices, such as computers, conventionally present a number of ports or electrical connectors (e.g., Universal Serial Bus (USB), display port, FireWire, Mini-DVI, Micro-DVI, etc.) through which peripheral devices interface with the computer. The peripheral devices, such as USB flash drives, connected to these ports, are typically not significantly exothermic. Cooling of the peripheral devices is readily achieved simply through packaging design and natural convection, if needed.
While the present disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific examples are shown and described herein. It should be understood, that the present disclosure is not limited to the particular forms and examples disclosed and instead covers all modifications, equivalents, embodiments, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present disclosure.